Ranne de ToD
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: Ranne the Authoress hosts a ToD Show. Truths and Dares are now only accepted at my forum. Round 3 is up!
1. le Prologue

**Well, I'm going to host a Truth or Dare soon. I've read most of them, which turned out to be quite funny. Some are hilarious, too.**

**Here are the rules;**

**1) You are allowed to submit 5 Truths and 5 Dares for each chapter. Total ToDs is 10.**

**2) No mature dares, but mature truths are allowed.**

**(eg/. Dare = "I dare you to eff one of the girl Smashers in public!", Truth = "Would you eff a girl Smasher if I told you to?")**

**3) I do not accept Truths and/or Dares through Private Messaging (PM). Use the Review Function.**

**Here are some notes;**

**1) There will be one character of everything; you can dare a Smasher, a Boss, a Melee Smasher, a Hand Guy (MH and CH), an enemy (Primids, Greaps, etc.), a Trophy Assist, whatever.**

**2) Truths or Dares that involves yaoism will not be accepted. For example, dare that forces two guys to make out will be banned. I do accept yurism, though.**

**3) OCs are allowed too, but only as participants that can be asked a truth or forced a dare upon. I cannot ensure their safeties.**

**That is all. For the first chapter, I shall show you the events before the Truth or Dare activity, which shall be in the next chapter.**

**And for those who is going to say that this violates the rule, don't worry; I shall provide a story or oneshot after every ToD show. If I can remember in time.**

**Please read and review!**

**_Pi pirupirupiru pipiru pi~_**

* * *

**Chapter 0  
**Prologue

* * *

"Man, it's so boring these days..." Ness muttered. "... And hot, too. Why isn't there any air coming from the AC?" he asked, pointing to the turned-on AC that was for some reason not giving out cool air.

"Well," Mario began, "I hired someone to fix it two weeks ago. Someone must have broke it again."

_DING DONG_

"Who was that?" Peach asked.

Bowser grunted. "Probably some one who wants to help me kidnap you... Heh." the Koopa King began laughing to himself, imagining him with Peach. He received a slap from her herself.

"I'll get it." Kirby said, walking to the door with Jigglypuff.

The door opened, and in front of the door was a familiar author.

"Hi guys!" Ranne greeted, her pink hair shining from the sunlight and her ears that resembles Jigglypuff's drooping down to the sides of her heads. "It's kinda getting heated here... Mind if I come in?" she asked, swiping sweat of her head. It was quickly replaced again.

"No problem, Ran!" Kirby replied.

"Aww, you're so adorable together!" the author squealed, lifting Kirby up and giving him a swift peck to the cheek. He simply chuckled with a faint blush, and ran off to tell the Kitchen Primids (simple Primids wearing a chef's clothes) to make food for the author. Jigglypuff giggled at him, and Ranne looked at her. "... Have you guys gotten together yet?"

"N-No... maybe just a bit, but we're not in a relationship yet..." the Balloon Pokemon replied, turning herself red.

The author giggled.

"Kirby! Jigglypuff! Who's at the door?" Peach yelled from the other room. Unfortunately, even royalties hate heat.

"_Guess who~_" the puffy girl sang as she skipped to the room, now happy.

"Who in Nintendelta is 'Guess Who'?" Toon Link joked.

Ranne popped her head into the room. "Hi everyone!"

"Ohmyglobit'sRanne-chan!" Peach exclaimed, getting up with full power. "KITCHEN PRIMIDS! GET TO DUTY!" she screamed, rushing into the kitchen to help Kirby add more work to the Kitchen Primids' job. As if everything wasn't already too much. "WHAT! WE RAN OUT OF EGGS?! SO WHAT!"

The Jigglypuff-styled author sweat dropped at this. "U-Uhh, you don't have to do all this... I was just visiting 'cause I'm bored."

"Oh no, don't worry. You _are_ an author after all; we cannot guarantee what you might do if you are angry." Mario explained, happy that at least something new is happening.

"Fix our AC, Rain." Ness declared, rotting to death of boredom. Like, literally.

Nodding and smiling, Ranne chanted something and a magical light surrounded the AC.

Seconds later, everyone but Mario, Ranne and Jigglypuff (who were standing at the door entrance of the living room) was frozen in horribly large ice cubes. Everyone in the living room, that is.

"... I'm sure they didn't want the AC to be that cold." the pink puffball told her.

"S-Sorry, I'm just used to this temperature the most." Ranne apologized. "Anyways, is there anything fun going on here?"

Mario thought for a while.

Kirby and Peach then walked out of the kitchen, all black and covered in dust. "Those Kitchen Primids..." Peach began, "I'm _sooo_ going to remind Master Hand to fire them."

"I-It's okay, Princess. I'm not hungry..."

That's when an idea came to Mario. "I know! Why don't we gather everyone to play Truth or Dare?"

Ranne's eyes widened. "That's a great idea!" Then she turned around. "I'm going to go and ask Master Hand to bring everyone to Battlefield."

"Wait, why Battlefield?" Toon Link asked, somehow having exploded the ice into pieces (along with the others) and coming out, well and alive. But Ranne was already gone, so his answer could never be answered. Probably.

"... I think she's going to have Master Hand call _everyone_, so this much space in this room isn't enough, I guess." Ness answered. Nevermind.

Bowser then began complaining. "TRUTH OR DARE? I'm sure Master Hand wouldn't allow us brawlers to play such a kiddy game."

"Oh come on, Bowser." Peach groaned. "At least act like it's fun; I'm sure he'll agree!"

At the mentioning of Peach's agreement on the game, Bowser immediately changed. "MASTER HAND! YOU BETTER ACCEPT THAT AUTHOR'S OFFER!" he shouted loudly, hoping the hand would hear him.

Mario and Peach giggled at this.

"I'm sitting next to Kirby!" Jigglypuff exclaimed, Kirby turning slightly red.

* * *

**I hope this makes it throughout 2013 when it comes. And the remaining time of 2012.**

**Welp, for those who are wondering, Ranne _is_ me. So I own her, but the rest goes to Nintendo. (Besides Snake [Konami] and Sonic [SEGA], but they haven't appeared yet in this chapter).**

**Again, I shall tell the rules;**

**1) You are allowed to submit 5 Truths and 5 Dares for each chapter. Total ToDs is 10.**

**2) No mature dares, but mature truths are allowed.**

**(eg/. Dare = "I dare you to eff one of the girl Smashers in public!", Truth = "Would you eff a girl Smasher if I told you to?")**

**3) I do not accept Truths and/or Dares through Private Messaging (PM). Use the Review Function.**

**Here are some notes;**

**1) There will be one character of everything; you can dare a Smasher, a Boss, a Melee Smasher, a Hand Guy (MH and CH), an enemy (Primids, Greaps, etc.), a Trophy Assist, whatever.**

**2) Truths or Dares that involves yaoism will not be accepted. For example, dare that forces two guys to make out will be banned. I do accept yurism, though.**

**3) OCs are allowed too, but only as participants that can be asked a truth or forced a dare upon. I cannot ensure their safeties.**

**Please read and review!**

**_Onegai dakara~_**


	2. le Chapitre Premier

**1) You are allowed to submit 5 Truths and 5 Dares for each chapter. Total ToDs is 10.**

**2) I do not accept Truths and/or Dares through Private Messaging (PM). Use the Review Function.**

**4) There will be one character of everything; you can dare a Smasher, a Boss, a Melee Smasher, a Hand Guy (MH and CH), an enemy (Primids, Greaps, etc.), a Trophy Assist, whatever.**

**5) Truths or Dares that involves yaoism will not be accepted. For example, dare that forces two guys to make out will be banned. I do accept yurism, though.**

**6) OCs are allowed too, but only as participants that can be asked a truth or forced a dare upon. I cannot ensure their safeties.**

**7) Mature truth and dares are allowed too.**

Notice anything?

... Yup, I changed the rules. At first I didn't allow mature dares, but now I'm allowing it. So mature truths and dares are not allowed. Just make sure they're not 'mature adult' dares or truths.

-:-:-:-

**xXTGWMNXx:** Thank you very much!

**SR&SW:** I don't mind if Mari visits, but if you want your OC to join, he/she (she, in this case) will have to be allowed to be asked a truth or dared. That means that anyone can dare your OC Mari. Do you want her to join for this chapter or for the whole series? Mind you, she will not be the co-host.

-:-:-:-

Hey everybody! I'm back! And I guess I should reply to the reviews. Should I? ... Aah, yes. Of course. Wait, I already did! Above! Anyways, before reading, remember how I promised to provide a story after the game. Well, the game is _(Truth or Dare Game)_ and the story shall be labelled as _(Extra Story)_. 'Kkay?

Please read and review! I do not own anything, they all belong to Nintendo. Sonic belongs to SEGA, Snake belongs to Konami and Dokuro-chan belongs to MediaWorks.

_Pi pirupirupiru pipiru pi~_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**la Première Ronde

_(Please know that I will mostly update either once or twice a week)_

* * *

_(Truth or Dare Game)_

Ranne arrived from the floating circular platform, dropping down to the Battlefield. She had requested Master Hand to extend it so it would be _very_ large, to allow _everyone_ in.

"So, are we ready, guys?" she asked everyone with a smile.

"Yes." most Smashers replied.

"Maybe." some groaned.

"No." a few muttered.

Some were silent.

"First of all, I would like to thank Master Hand for allowing us to do this sure-to-be-fun activity!" she squealed, giving Master Hand a hug. "He gave us permission to play, so without him, we wouldn't be doing this."

"No problem." the right hand replied.

"'No problem.' _for you and for me~_" Crazy Hand sang.

The authoress sweat dropped.

Ness raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"What is that portal for? And why is there a cage on it?" the PSI boy asked.

"Oh, that." Ranne began, "I'm hosting a show that allows reviewers to give their truths and dares in. I even allowed them to give one targeting an enemy, why?"

"What? But... won't they escape?" Link asked.

"That's why I have a cage over it!" she exclaimed. Lucas raised a hand. "The cage is made by me, so it is very powerful and the enemies can't break out of it. Helped made by Crazy Hand, seriously!" his hand went down, and everyone looked surprised at Crazy Hand.

"At least I got my lollipop!" the left hand exclaimed.

"You don't have a mouth." Ganondorf pointed out.

"... NOOOOOOEEEEZ!"

"Anyways, even if they _do_ escape, I've hired a girl to help guard and be my co-host!" Ranne exclaimed.

"Who?"

"_Pi pirupirupiru pipiru pi~_" she sang a melody, and a bright light surrounded an area besides her. Everyone blocked their eyes (besides the Hands) and waited for it to stop. In the place of the light was now a girl with blue-ish hair, black ribbons wrapping two sides of her hair (forming a pair of pigtails or ponytails). There was one black ribbon-like tie on her shirt, which was white, and she wore a reddish jacket that she didn't bother to zip, while some kind of black sock-like clothing covered her legs down to her brown shoes. She also had a yellow floating above her head and a black thorny club.

"Eh? Where did Sakura-kun go?" she asked.

"Hi, Dokuro-chan!" Ranne greeted.

"... Oh! It's Ranne-chan!" the angel exclaimed, the two giving each other a nice hug.

"Yuri Alert! Yuri Alert!" Snake exclaimed, getting out of his box and standing up to shout.

Dokuro-chan grabbed her club and thwacked Snake's head off, blood spraying like fountain. "... Oh no! Someone killed an innocent person!" she shouted in horror. The girl sang that melodious song that Ranne had sang to summon her, and Snake's head returned to him, his life coming back.

"YOU DEMON! YOU JUST KILLED ME!" the mercenary shouted.

"Eh-heh, sorry. But it's your fault for shouting _that_." she said.

"Agreed." Link, Ike and Marth said, nodding like robots.

"IT WAS JUST A FRICKIN' JOKE!"

"Our feelings are sensitive, you know..." Dokuro-chan said, softly. But everyone still heard it.

"Agreed." the three swordsmen said again.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AGREEING WITH HER?!" he yelled at the three, angered. "... And why are you all staring at her?"

"... _Link_..." Zelda muttered.

"She's so... _beautiful..._"

"Thanks, green warrior-kun..." flattered, Dokuro-chan thanked.

"LINK!" the Hyrule Princess screamed, jumping on Link and beating the life out of him.

"Anyways," Ranne shouted, stopping everyone from whatever they were doing. "I shall give out one dare for one person, creature, hand, whatever first. Then I shall start reading the truths and dare; after all of them from the reviewers are used, we shall stop and continue the next day."

"That makes sense. I guess." Marth concluded.

"So... Pit!" Ranne exclaimed.

Pit tensed up. _Please make it something good..._

"I dare you to... make out with Palutena!" the authoress finished. "After the end of this game."

"NOOOOOO!" Pit shouted. But inside, which no one knows, he was damn happy alright.

"_... Remind me not to anger her._" Dedede whispered to Kirby in case he does that, and Ranne giggles.

"Here, Dokuro-chan." the authoress handed a piece of paper to the angel. "Read the first review!"

"_Okay~_" accepting the paper, Dokuro-chan began reading.

"This is from xXTGWMNXx.

'_cool a new ToD fanfic i got lots of truths and dares and ranne you are looking very cute today and a nice and cute girl deserves a big cookie *gives ranne a big cookie* and a big kiss *gives ranne a big kiss on the cheek* here are my truths and dares_

_truths_

_samus:who do you like_

_link:do you know you are married to princess ruto_

_dares_

_mario and luigi:fight to the death winner gets princess peach_

_thats all for now bye :)_'"

"Sorry, xXTGWMNXx, but I don't like cookies and I don't accept kisses. So I'll give the big cookie to..." she paused, examining the crowd of Smashers and the two Hands. "... to Kirby! For being such a cutie!" the authoress exclaimed and smiled, handing over the delicious treat to him. Kirby squealed in delight and began munching on it instead of inhaling, so it could last longer. "No stealing, Wario!" she said, pointing to Wario who was going to steal a bite from Kirby. He groaned, and went back to his seat... not that there were any seats, to begin with.

"Stupid authoress..." he muttered.

Ranne looked offended. "How dare you! Dokuro-chan?" she asked, snapping her fingers.

"_Hai~_" the angel responded, lifting her club. She smashed it down on the begging-for-mercy jerkass Wario, resulting in more blood explosions. "_Pi pirupirupiru pipiru pi~_" Dokuro chanted, and Wario was back.

"Now let's begin!"

_Samus: Who do you like?_

"If like as in romantically, no one. I don't have time for those kinds of things." the bounty hunter exclaimed. "If it is as in friendship, then Pikachu and Lucas. And Meta Knight."

"_Oooooh..._" many people 'ooh'-ed at her.

"AS IN FRIENDSHIP!" Samus reminded, angered.

"Thanks, Samus!" Pikachu thanked.

"I- I like you too, Samus..." Lucas muttered, a bit embarrassed to admit to liking someone. At least it wasn't romantically... You guys were thinking that, weren't you? ADMIIT ITTTT!

"Uh, Crazy? Why are you thinking out loudly and who are you talking to?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh, no one." Crazy Hand replied. Yeah, those last two lines were Crazy Hand's thoughts.

_Link: Do you know that you are married to Princess Ruto?_

"DAMN YOU LINK!" Zelda screamed, and began crying. The others looked in on Link, who was trying to defend himself.

"Link, how could you? Zelda loved you with all her heart and soul." Peach said.

"She trusted you, and you go on marrying another princess... who's not even human!" Marth said.

"And now you stare in awe at that angel girl?" Ike asked.

"W-Wait! I'm _not_ married to her! I still like Zelda! Honest!" the 'guilty' Hero of Time exclaimed, trying his best to reflect those glares of shamefulness away. "Besides... _Young Link's_ the one who's married to her!"

"Techinally," Meta Knight began, "Since he is a younger version of you, Princess Ruto is officially married to you also."

As the Smashers swarmed in on Link, in which Dokuro was watching with excitement (she loves violence), the warrior managed to point the middle finger at the small mysterious knight.

"Next up..." Ranne said, ignoring Link's cries and pleads of help.

_Mario and Luigi: Fight to the death. The winner gets Princess Peach._

"Well, I guess we'll have to do that after the game." she said. "Be sure to expect it!" Ranne waved good bye to the sky happily, and grabbed out a new note. "Okay, so now Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf shall provide you some more truths and dares.

"Wait, how come Wolf's clone gets to give Truths and Dares?" Popo asked.

"No! Not like that. It's a reviewer named 'Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf'! Get it?"

The blue Ice Climber thought for a while. "... so this reviewer has two names?"

Everyone face palmed and groaned.

"Anyways, please read this, Dokuro-chan." Ranne gave the paper to the angel.

"Okay, so...

'_Hmm... Interesting enough. Mind if Mari comes to visit. She my OC that SOMETIMES comes to Smash Mansion from the Kid Icarus world, though I often use her in SSB roleplays more than Kid Icarus roleplays._

_As for Truths and Dares I-_

_Mari: Since YOU put me in this, it's only fair I get to choose. In response, Ranne, you get to pick something for me to do. And, if you feel like keeping me around, other authors can as well._

_Truths:_

_Marth, WHY THE *BEEP* DOES EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF YOU FOR WEARING A TIARA! (Shadow (ME!): Seriously... why? It's just mean.)_

_Ike, ... I got nothing. How do you feel about your past (Oh glob I shouldn't have asked that...)_

_Samus, so... how... how do you feel about the various pairing people have you in? *thinking* Please don't go on a rampage. Please don't go on a rampage._

_Dares_

_Pit, I dare you to- Hey, no! Shadow you can't-!_

_Ahem. Now that Mari's trapped in a bubble, she can't dare Pit was she was going to dare him. Trust me, it was disturbing. Anyway, Pit... go fly through the underworld on your own. It's frickin' annoying._

_Kirby, gimme a hug, plz?_

_*is knocked out by Mari*_

_Mari: Now, I do my three dares._

_Ike, fight me. You can use Ragnell. Oh, and we're going to the LOZ Temple map from Melee._

_Roy, you fight with me and Ike as well._

_Red, talk for once. Please._' There, finished!" she exclaimed.

"Okay... I removed the OC information of your OC, SRSW. Come forth, Mari!" Ranne shouted, and a thunder from the skies shocked the area in front of hr. After it was finished, Mari was suddenly there.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my Truth or Dare story!"

"Oh... nice! So, I'm I going to be the second co-host?"

"No." Ranne replied. " You're going to be a person that we can truth or dare now." she grinned.

"... Damn."

"Okay, first I get to ask you a question or dare you... and I choose ROB to do it for me!" the authoress said, pointing to the robot.

"THANK YOU AUTHOR... AUTHORESS."

Mari rolled her eyes. Of all the people, why a robot?

"TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Uhh... dare?"

"DARE: SHOOT MARIO IN THE FACE WITH THIS SLOW-MOTION TEDDY BEAR GUN." ROB dared. Slow-Motion Teddy Bear Gun? What the hell was that? He extended an arm that was holding the SMTBG, to which Mari grabbed.

"Okay... shoot!" she yelled, shooting the ammo inside towards Mario. The plumber covered his eyes and face... but nothing happened. The bullet was in slow motion, thus the name. And to make it worse, the bullet was... a stupid frickin' teddy bear. "... What the hell?"

The teddy bear moved slowly. _Very slowly._ It moved... and moved... and moved... and-

"DAMN IT!"

As the teddy bear was about to reach Mario, blades of Shadow Bugs suddenly came out with no warning from it. Now it was no longer in Slow Motion and the Shadow Bugs engulfed the red hero's face, torturing him.

"Mario!" Peach shouted, trying to grab the 'teddy bear' off.

"... Nice..." Mari muttered. "... I need to buy me one of these!"

"High-five!" Ranne exclaimed, giving a high-five to ROB, who was smiling mentally in success. "Okay, Mari. _And_ SRSW. Let's do your truths and dares now, shall we?"

_Marth: Why the *beep* does everyone make fun of you for wearing a tiara? (SRSW: Seriously, why? It's just mean.)_

"Well," Marth began, "I'm not sure, really."

"'cause it makes you look like a girl!" Wario shouted, the other swordsmen besides Meta Knight agreeing.

"Does not! I bet it's because they're jealous I got a tiara and they _don't_." the prince guessed.

_Ike: How do you feel about your past? (Wait... Oh Glob.)_

"... If I ever get my hands on your throat..." the mercenary muttered. Man, Ike's sure one hell scary guy!

_Samus: What do you feel about the various pairings that people put you in? (Don't go on a rampage, don't go on a rampage...)_

"It's full of crap! I don't have time to love people randomly, so unless you want to live," Samus paused, enraged, and shot a beam into the sky. "... then stop those pairings!"

"Okay, now it's time for the dares!" Ranne exclaimed. Some Smashers cheered, while the rest remained silent.

_Pit: Go and fly through the underworld on your own._

"NOOOO!" Pit screamed.

"We'll see that in the Extra Story." the authoress reassured, and the male angel went back to being happy immediately. She sweat dropped.

_Kirby: Gimme a hug._

"Okay!" Kirby exclaimed. Ranne temporarily opens a portal for Kirby to go to visit the real world so he can hug SRSW. He ran back after doing so and the portal closes.

_Ike: Fight me. Use Ragnell, the stage is Temple from the Melee's LOZ Stages._

"Extra Story." Ranne simply declares.

"I'm going to win for sure." Ike told himself.

_Roy: You fight too._

"NOOOO!" Roy screamed.

"Yep, I'm definitely going to win." Ike reassured.

_Red: Talk for once. PLEASE._

"Who the heck in Nintendelta is 'Once'?" Toon Link joked, earning glares from those who had heard this joke yesterday.

"..." Red remained silent. Everyone went in closer to him, urging him to talk.

"Come on, Red!"

"Yeah!"

"Just talk!"

Soon after that, everyone was cheering for Red to talk.

"TALK! TALK! TALK! TALK!"

"... Wait a second." Nana exclaimed. She looked in closely... and saw that Red's eyes were closed. "What the- HE'S FRICKIN' ASLEEP!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in shock.

"... Okay. I guess I'll just have Dokuro-chan wake him up." Ranne smiled happily, as if she was satisfied. But she was a bit angry too. "Come on, Dokuro-chan."

"_Hai~_" the female angel sang, lifting Escaliborg (her thorny club) up high.

She brought it down.

* * *

_(Extra Stories)_

**#001: Out of Control! Make Out, Pit!**  
_(A PaluPit pair; my first dare, directed towards Pit. :3)_

"Uh, Goddess Palutena?" Pit asked.

The green-haired goddess, looking like around 30s-40s, turned from the window to her loyal servant... wait, I meant loyal warrior. Soldier. Angel! Whatever! "Yes, Pitty-Pat?"

"I- wait, did you just call me Pitty Pat?" the male angel asked.

"Sorry, I was just teasing you. Besides, it's funny when Hades calls you that."

"No it's not!" Pit argued. After a moment of silence, he remembered why he was here. "A-Anyways, I just wanted to show you something."

"What is it, Pit? Is it something... _dirty?_" Palutena asked seductively, causing Pit to blush.

"_... What is it with you and teasing me dirtily?_" her little angel asked in embarrassment.

"Oh, nothing." his goddess answered. Then she stood up. "So, what's this thing you want to show me?"

"Well," Pit paused, walking up to her. "This is a dare, so..."

"Yes?"

Without any warning, Pit kissed his goddess, his face as red as tomato.

For a moment, he thought Palutena was going to shove him off or slap him, or something. But she didn't.

"... Hmm." she grinned, breaking the two apart.

"I-I'm sorry..." Pit apologized quietly.

"_Hey, wait! That doesn't count!_" Ranne butted in from a mobile phone-like device that was for some reason attached to Pit. "_I was hoping for some cute romantic scene involving French Kisses or something like that! But you're just kissing her!_" she complained.

_You evil beast..._ Pit thought mentally.

"... That was adorable, Pit." Palutena spoke up.

"Eh... what?"

"You're adorable. Come here." she repeated, motioning Pit to come closer to her.

Doing what he was told, Pit went to Palutena. Was he going to be punished? Slapped? Stripped naked and tied to a pole outside? Eaten? Wait, where did that thought come from? Alright, who's giving him these ideas?

"... You're cute." Palutena commented, and before Pit could actually be surprised, she grabbed him into a deep kiss. The phone attached to the angel fell to the ground, showing Ranne the perfect make-out scene.

"_... Heh, nice..._" the authoress muttered, taking out another phone at her house.

However, no one heard her, which made things better for her.

As the kiss remained petrified, Pit, from shocked to happy, began enjoying it. Smacking noises could be made clearly as the two continued, wrapping their arms around each other. The goddess' tongue slid into the angel's freely, playing around with his tongue.

"_M-Mmmnn..._" Pit moaned.

Their tongues swirled around, saliva making contact and exchanging themselves. Now slippery, they moved their tongues together and felt the warmth of their heated make-out.

They soon separated and looked at each other.

"Let's have some more. 'Kay, Pitty Pat?" she asked the angel.

At first he was about to argue at the nickname he hated, but he realized she was asking for more. So he smiled.

Boy, was this going to be one large treat...

... And to think that Ranne was recording this whole scene with her second mobile phone, from what she saw on her first phone. Yeah, Pit forgot to disconnect it. Just how much is this authoress addicted to romance? Well, she let out an evil laugh just now, but I doubt the two heard it as they were too busy.

**#002: A Fight for the Pink Princess  
**_(This is the Mario VS Luigi scene that xXTGWMNXx requested.)_

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" Master Hand shouted.

In the Final Destination stage, Mario and Luigi were going to do a fight to win Princess Peach. Not that they wanted to; that reviewer today forced them to do it. The other Smashers looked from the TV in their living room intensely, watching every second of it. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they chanted; unfortunately, they were too stupid to know the two couldn't hear them.

Mario and Luigi ran towards each other. Luigi, thinking that Mario would use his Super Jump Punch, used his Green Missile attack and went right under Mario (who really did used Super Jump Punch).

Both landing down together on different sides, they quickly faced each other and threw a fireball. The two plumbers then rolled into their shields towards each other, and suddenly Luigi (who was faster than Mario) grabbed Mario. He faced the TV (looks like it) and throws Mario up. Then he Super Jump Punches too, receiving one coin from Mario.

"No! My coin!" the red plumber complained. In anger, he focused his fall towards Luigi and uses Mario Tornado on his brother.

Before Luigi could be sent back by the attack, Mario stopped and took out his yellow cape, flicking Luigi away with it.

The green man fell down to the ground, rolled himself up and looked to Mario.

The red man landed on the ground softly and stared at Luigi.

"Sorry, Mario, but it's _my_ turn to be recognized!" his brother yelled, running towards the red-capped plumber.

"Sorry, Luigi! But I'm more powerful!" Mario replied, and Super Jump Punched again.

This gained a lot of coins from Luigi, and after Mario stopped punching him, Luigi jumped on the air a bit and headbutted his head forward onto his brother. Mario was sent rocketing down onto the cold metal plates of the Final Destination floor.

He quickly rolled forward, thus putting him behind Luigi when the green plumber landed. Mario turned quickly and grabbed Luigi, throwing him backwards.

"I can jump back, rememeber?" Luigi asked, trying to double-jump back.

But before that could happen, Mario jumped to Luigi and punched his brother down, turning into the victor of the match. It was a victorious Meteor Smash.

"I won Peach!"

**#003: Please, Pit! Fly Alone!**  
_(Pit shall fly alone in the Underworld at the dare/request of SRSW)_

"_I cannot believe you just did that with Lady Palutena._" Ranne's voice from the phone he took rang.

After having some 'fun time' with Palutena, Pit was now ready to do his second dare. "Man, I wish I could do it with Lady Palutena again..." he muttered to himself, not having heard her.

"_Remember, Pit. You have to fly alone._"

"Shut up..." he groaned, and got ready to jump into the portal that would bring him to the Underworld. "Okay, I can do this... One... Two... and... THREE!" he shouted, jumping.

Down into the portal he goes.

"AAAAAAAH!" he screamed.

"_Geez, relax! You're acting like you can't fly!_"

"BUT I CAN'T! AND I JUST FRICKIN' REMEMBERED THAT!"

"_... Wait, you can't fly?_"

"FUDGE NO!"

... There was silence as he continued falling.

"_... Don't worry, Pit. You'll always be in our memories. Besides, I can revive you. You're in my story!_"

"Oh, gee. Now definitely feel better." he joked sarcastically. But when he finished that, he made contact with the ground.

**#004: Mari and Two Swordsmen, Challenge!**  
_(A scene that SRSW requested)_

"_THREE! TWO! ONE- WaitCrazydon'tdothat!_" Master Hand shouted, but was interrupted by Crazy Hand as he was pushed aside.

"_ALRIGHT EVERYBODAY!_" the ...well, _crazy_ Crazy Hand yelled.

Everyone facepalmed.

"_TODAY WE'RE GONNA PARTAY DURING LE FIGHT OF-A DOOM!_"

They raised their heads.

Crazy Hand snapped, and some kind of awesome jazz music (without singing) replaced the Final Destination music, causing the whole stage split into parts that traveled across the realm. From the TV, it looked like the parts bounced off every corner and sides of the TV it met.

"Hey! This is actually a good idea for once!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "NOW I'm sure Ike and Roy will die. That Mari girl, I dunno though... whenever some new character appears, they always turn everything in a battle into a twist." he exclaimed.

"Don't say that, Ganon. Some doesn't." Zelda reminded, she herself totally agreeing with her enemy. So why'd she say that? Probably because she was denying it.

"_TRES! DEUX! UNO! START-O!_" Crazy Hand exclaimed, the stage flashing once.

"_Whoa! What the hell, Crazy Hand!_" Ike screamed, jumping from platform to platform. Unfortunately, one platform was moving and when Ike jumped his eighteenth time, that platform smacked him right in the face.

Roy, who just extanded his hand so it can grab a moving platform, smirked. "_Heh, serves you right for replacing me._"

"_Um, hello? We still have a match to fight!_" Mari said.

"_Right, right._" Ike groaned, getting up from a platform that he landed on. Then he raised his sword... which got stuck to a platform moving at it, so he lost his Ragnell. "_GREAT GODS! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!_"

"_Laugh out loud, everyone!_" Roy shouted very loudly, looking towards the TV screen.

Bowser and Ganondorf laughed out loud. Wario did too, but his constant fartings were blocking his laugh from being heard.

"_Wait... I think I hear someone laughing... Damn you!_" Ike cursed.

Mari, bored at this scene, decided to grab on to a moving platform carefully. But that was quite a bit hard, as those platforms were solid as steel parts of a separated Final Destination... wait, they _are_ separated parts of Final Destination. While Roy and Ike was arguing, she sneaked up on the pyro-maniac first, her black hair wavering.

"_Focus, Roy!_" she screamed, taking out her black-bladed katana and knocking him out of the stage.

"_No! How could I be beaten by a girl?!_" he asked before going BOOM from the sides that cannot be unseen... that would be how it looked to the people watching the TV, that is.

"_Nice... but I'm still gonna win!_" Ike exclaimed.

Crazy Hand suddenly stopped the song. "_NOW LET'S HAVE A NORMAL BATTLE!_" he screamed.

Everyone 'boo'-ed at this, because they were actually liking the idea of those moving platforms. Speaking of which, the platforms quickly merged together and tada~ Final Destination is back.

Mari didn't care and rushed at Ike, swinging her katana. The mercenary dodged this and ran off, trying to find the spot that has his Ragnell stuck. He eventually found it and pulled it out, swinging it against her black katana.

It flew out of her hands. "_Shimata!_" she whispered to herself.

"_Looks like you lost._"

"_... NO!_" she screamed, grabbing out a scythe out of... I don't want to know. And you don't want to know, too.

She started swinging it against Ike's Ragnell, and both were hard to defeat.

Eventually, her weapon was knocked out of her hands again.

"_NOW I win._"

"_LOOK IT'S A CHICKEN!_" Mari exclaimed, pointing to behind Ike.

"_WHERE?!_"

Grabbing her weapon in a hurry, she knocked out Ike's Ragnell from his hands and kicked him down the edge of the stage.

Needless to say, he lost.

* * *

It seems this chapter has come to an end. I hope it was good and that you liked it.

Well, I'm off to rewatch Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan!

Please read and review! Do note that I accept any types of reviews; including flames. Only if this is really bad though. But I doubt that.

**Here are the characteres that you can ask a question or dare, so you guys can remember characters that you really want to torture;**

_**Smashers: **Mario, Doctor Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, __Link, Young Link, Zelda/Sheik, Ganondorf, Toon Link, __Samus, Pit, Popo, Nana, ROB, __Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Olimar, Steve the Red Pikmin, Bob the Yellow Pikmin, Joe the Blue Pikmin, Fox, Falco, Wolf, C. Falcon, __Pichu, Pikachu, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Mewtwo, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Marth, Ike, Roy, Ness, Lucas, __Mister G&W, David/Snake, Sonic_

_**Bosses: **Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, Porky Minch, Galleom, Ridley/Meta, Duon, Tabuu_

_**Enemies:** Primids, Big Primids, Metal Primids, Fire Primids, Glires, Glices, Glunders, Poppants, Bytans, Roaders, Bombeds, Greaps, Bucculuses, Towtows, Floows, Auroroses, Buckots, Jyks, Gamygas, Feyeshes, Trowlons, Roturrets, Spaaks, Puppits, Shaydases, Mites, Shellpods, Nagagogs, Cymuls, Tickens, Armights, Borborases, Autolances, Armanks, ROB Sentries, ROB Launchers, ROB Blasters, Mizzos  
_

_**Trophy Assist:** Andross, Barbara, Devil, Dr. Wright, Excitebikes, Gray Fox, Hammer Bro, Helirin, Infantry & Tanks, Isaac, Jeff, Jill, Kat & Ana, Knuckle Joe, Lakitu/Spinies, Little Mac, Lyn, Metroid, Mr. Resetti, Nintendog, Ray MK III, Samurai Goroh, Saki, Shadow, Starfi, Tingle, Waluigi_

_**Pokemon:** Articuno, Beedrill, Bellossom, Bonsly, Celebi, Chansey, Chikorita, Clefairy, Cyndaquil, Deoxys, Ditto, Electrode, Entei, Gardevoir, Goldeen, Groudon, Gulpin, Hitmonlee, Ho-oh, Jirachi, Koffing, Kyogre, Latias, Latios, Lugia, Manaphy, Marill, Meowth, Metagross, Mew, Moltres, Munchlax, Onix, Porygon2, Piplup, Raikou, Scizor, Snorlax, Starmie, Staryu, Suicune, Togepi, Torchi, Unown, Weavile, Weezing, Wobbuffet, Zapdos  
_

Yes, you can choose to ask anyone a question or dare anyone from this list. Remember, 5 truths and 5 dares each.

_Onegai dakara~_


	3. la Deuxième Ronde

**1) You are allowed to submit 5 Truths and 5 Dares for each chapter. Total ToDs is 10.**

**2) I do not accept Truths and/or Dares through Private Messaging (PM). Please post whatever you want to at my forum, le Registered Forum. You can find the link on my profile.**

**4) There will be one character of everything; you can dare a Smasher, a Boss, a Melee Smasher, a Hand Guy (MH and CH), an enemy (Primids, Greaps, etc.), a Trophy Assist, whatever.**

**5) Truths or Dares that involves yaoism will not be accepted. For example, dare that forces two guys to make out will be banned. I do accept yurism, though.**

**6) OCs are allowed too, but only as participants that can be asked a truth or forced a dare upon. I cannot ensure their safeties.**

**7) Mature truth and dares are allowed too.**

I changed rules again. You can no longer post truths and dares with the Review Function, but post them at my forum. (Link's at my profile) Please do not refrain from commenting on chapters, though.

-:-:-:-

**SR&SW:** Okay, I guess. Anyone got a dare for Mari? ... No? Then _I'll_ torture her... *giggles*

**Duskzilla:** Well, I guess I could accept Nazo for one chapter. If you own him, I can take him for even more chapters.

**Phillipes:** Mind if I call you Phillipse? Anyways, be sure to PM me soon.

**xXTGWMNXx:** Why, thank you!

**ThanatosKitsune:** You could've gave a bit more... but I like that dare. By the sound of it, you support ViriPit, don't you? ('Cause I definitely do!)

**Kelson:** Umm... okay? Look, I can hardly understand your grammar, so you really need to write better than that. I'll skip your review for this chapter, 'kay? Next time, write in a better grammar.

-:-:-:-

Okay, so I said that I would most likely update once or twice every week. Well, cut that thought away. I will update whenever I can.

Please read and review! I do not own anything, they all belong to Nintendo. Sonic belongs to SEGA, Snake belongs to Konami and Dokuro-chan belongs to MediaWorks.

_Pi pirupirupiru pipiru pi~_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**la Deuxième Ronde

(I'm reminding you once more, please post truths and dares at my forum.)  
(Just type in which chapter it is for and then your truths and dares.)

* * *

_(Truth or Dare Game)_

"So, did Pit do it?" Ike asked.

Marth jumped and pushed him away. "Yeah, did he make out with his 'goddess'?" he asked the authoress that had just entered the door.

"Uhh... Yeah, he did..." she replied with a blush and a sweat drop.

The two swordsmen stared at her.

"... Did he do _it_ with _her?_" they asked again.

She nodded, understanding well what they meant.

Their eyes widened. "HOLY SHIZ!" Ike screamed.

"WHAT KIND OF ANGEL DOES THAT WITH A GODDESS?!" Marth asked himself loudly. In fact, a bit too loudly.

"Does what with Palutena?"

The two swordsmen turned to see Peach.

"Uhh... you see... he did RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Marth screamed, both him and Ike scrambling into the stage teleporter. It was a good thing that Ranne set it to only teleport to Battlefield, so they can be expected to be present at their ToD Show.

"So, what did Pit do with his Lady Palutena?" Peach asked.

Ranne didn't answer; she held a book over her face, trying to hide the crimson scarlet blush that was stuck to her face.

"... _Ohh..._" the princess said. She then started blushing too.

"I-Ignore it... let's go." the authoress gave a smile to the princess and took her hand, walking to the stage teleporter. Arriving on the stage, everyone bombarded Ranne with questions like, 'Did Pit really did _that_ with Palutena?' and 'Where you peeping on his private moment?' and 'Miss Ranne? What's _it__?_"

She looked to Lucas who had asked that last question. As Peach chased the others back to the ground of the Battlefield, she smiled to the blonde boy. "_It_ is something that only teenagers and grown-ups should know, but you should know this; you are born because your parents did _it_." she simple said.

"Does that mean _it_ is a good thing?"

She blushed a bit. "W-Well, only when they truly mean their love for one another... so no."

Confused, Lucas nodded (pretending to understand) and went back to his 'seat'.

"Alright, everybody! Ready for some Truths or Dares?" the authoress asked, yelling to the mike. They all replied with yes, no, and a bunch of other stuff. She snapped her fingers, and Dokuro-chan was back in the stage with her Escaliborg club.

"Oh crap..." Red groaned. "My head still hurts..."

"Anyways, I'll think of a dare first..." Ranne paused. Scanning the entire crew, she felt like someone was missing... Oh yeah. "I summon Mari!" she exclaimed.

The same events happened, and Mari was there.

"What the- Oh, hi Ranne..." the OC muttered.

"SRSW says that he wants you to be in this whole show, so you're not leaving!"

She groaned.

"Hmm... I summon a Primid!" Ranne yells.

This time, a Primid was summoned onto the portal inside a cage. The authoress threw a translating device to it. The Primid put it on, and was able to speak clear English now. "Hello. Mind telling me WHY THE SUBSPACE AM I HERE?!"

"Well, we're hosting a Truth or Dare show..." Ranne stopped and pretended to cry.

"Oh... S-Sorry, my Subspace fault."

"Okay!" she beamed. "Anyways, I want to ask you a question. Tell the truth, okay?" she winked. The Primid rolled his eyes (if possible). "So... do you eat at all?" she asked.

"Huh?"

Ness widened his eyes. "Yeah! I've never even seen you eat yet!"

"That's right!" Nana joined in. "All you do is make weird noises and attack us. Don't you get hungry?"

Toon Link threw a cookie into the cage. "EAT IT!" he shouted.

"EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!" the others began chanting.

Sighing, he pushed the cookie into his face, and the cookie started disappearing as if entering a portal with an illusion of a wall or whatever to hide the secret entrance. Everyone gasped.

"Whoa... Cool..."

"Now I'm going. _... Stupid Smashers..._" the Primid muttered and left.

"Okay, now let's read the truths and dares!" Ranne shouts happily. She gave a paper to Dokuro-chan. "Here, Dokuro!"

"_Hai~_ '_The first one is from SRSW! 'Whole series please? I don't give a crap if she's a co-host or not, I think it's more fun when the person you submit is participating in dares. And yes, I also don't care about her safety. She tamed Cerberus! I'm pretty sure she can stand a frickin' dare or two._  
_Hm..._  
_Le Dares_  
_Mari, (Yep, I'm daring my OC) go up to Ike and offer him some chicken. And then, while he's asleep because of sleeping powder in said chicken, go do whatever you want with him. :3_  
_Red, TALK DANGIT!_  
_Crazy Hand, go without sugar for a few days._  
_Lucario, switch the coffee in the smashers' coffee machine to decaf. once everyone's over their caffeine addiction, switch it back to regular._  
_Samus, go one FanFiction and search up your name in the SSB category. Then, go and hunt down all the idiots who decided to pair you up with people._  
_Le Truths_  
_Roy, why are you such a pyromaniac?_  
_Steve the Red Pikmin, where's the purple pikmin? D: It's fun to have him around because he's heavy and he's good for throwing at people._  
_Duon, so... are you a guy or a girl?_  
_Kirby, WHY ARE YOU SO FRICKING ADORABLE?!_  
_Ike, what's your oppinion on Mari. (I am tired and running out of ideas. _)_  
_Fun fact: Marth got his tiara from his sister when she sacrificed herself to save him. He wears it to remember her. So... FUCK OFF HATERS!_' Finished.

"We'll start with the truths first." the authoress said. "So Roy, why're you such a pyromaniac?"

"I'm NOT a pyromaniac! I just like fire because it's cool and awesome! Like SPAAAAACE!" he exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. "... I don't know where that came from, sorry."

"O...kay? Steve!" she shouted, pointing to a Red Pikmin belonging to Olimar. Snapping her fingers, he was given a voice that can speak English. "Where's the purple Pikmin?"

"Right here?" he said, grabbing a Purple Pikmin from Olimar... then he finally noticed the Purple Pikmin was too heavy, so she crushed Steve. The authoress revived him, so he got up... and was still carrying the Purple Pikmin, since he didn't have a change to throw her away and was crushed again. Revive. Crushed. Revived. Crush. Eventually, Ranne got bored, so she took the Purple Pikmin out and threw it down the stadium (Olimar: NOOOOO!) and revived Steve. She turned to the cage.

"I summon Duon!"

Some Smashers cringed at the name. After Duon was summoned, she asked him, "Are you a guy or a girl?"

"_Hey, where am I?_" the blue one asked.

"!_esidarap fo dnik emos __ebyaM_" the pink side exclaimed.

"No, you're in the Battlefield."

"_Why the Subspace am I here, I ask. WHY? Oh, and by the way, we're boys._"

"_!slrig htob er'eW !ton er'ew oN_" the pink 'girl' shouted back.

"_Boys!_"

"_!slriG_"

"_Boys!_"

"_!slriG_"

"ENOUGH!" Ranne screamed, shooting the boss with a gun that pushed them back into the portal with one bullet. Everyone stared at her. "... I've got to get meself one of these!" she paused and whipped towards Kirby. "Kirby! SRSW wants to know why you're so FRICKIN' ADORABLE!" she asked, squealing and hugging the puffball.

"I- I don't know, but thanks!" the puffball said. She placed him down.

"IKR!" Jigglypuff exclaimed. "That's exactly why I love him soooo much!" the female puffball said, giving the hero a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

Everyone 'awww'-ed at this, besides those villains and guys and Samus who hates romantic stuff. So basically, not much.

"Okay, Ike! What do you think of Mari?"

"SHE FRICKIN KICKED ME DOWN THE FINAL DESTINATION! I mean, who does that?" the rmecenary answered, trying his best to forget the time he accidentally kicked his team partner Samus down a pipe in that Yoshi's Island stage from the Melee game. The bounty hunter was literally holding a gun up, against the back side of his head.

"Yes, the tiara is for me to remember my sister." Marth agreed. Only a few Smashers believed him; the others were mean idiots.

"Now to dares; Mari, offer some of this chicken to Ike." the authoress held up a bucket filled with chickens.

"E-Eh~? Me?" the OC stuttered for a while, pink stains appearing on her cheeks.

"Unless you're afraid to give chickens to someone you like..." Ranne whispered the last part to her.

Widening her eyes, Mari decided to go give the chickens. "E-Eh, Ike? Umm, I want you to have some... uh, chickens..." she said quietly.

"HOLY SHIZ CHICKENS!" the mercenary exclaimed. "Mari, I thought of you incorrectly. You are the best girl ever!" he complimented, diving (somehow) into the buckets of chickens. It was glorious for him! ...Until he fell asleep.

"...What?"

"Well, Mari..." the authoress began, "That buckets of chicken was filled with sleeping powder. While he's asleep, you are allowed to do _anything you want to Ike_." she grinned. The others smirked.

"_A-A-Anything?! Uhmmm..._" Mari tried to find an excuse to whatever her 'friends' were thinking, her face quickly turning red.

"Come on, we know you need your privacy!" Ranne exclaimed. She grabbed Mari and Ike by the collar and threw them into a random door that suddenly appeared. "Their private moment shall be revealed in our fifth extra story!" she winked. Then she turned to Red. "Now, Red... can you please talk for the sake of SRSW? Not that I care."

Red took out a Smash Ball. He smashed it and activated it towards a direction where there was no one.

"_TRIPLE FINISH!_" he shouted.

After he was finished, he looked at Ranne.

"... Meh, I guess it counts." Ranne said. "Crazy Hand, live without sugar for... _two days!_"

"NOOOOEZZZ! WITHOUT SUGAR I CANNOT LIVE ANY LONGER!" the left hand shouted. He fainted on the ground. "_*gasp..._ the world... it's- it's so cruel..."

"What a baby. Lucario!" she called. Whispering something in his ear, the Pokemon widened his eyes.

At afternoon, after he did his dare, all the Smashers were insane bat-sh*t crazy.

At evening, Lucario managed to calm everyone down.

"Samus, go to FanFiction dot Net. Search up your name in the SSB category and hunt down everyone who pairs you up with someone." Ranne commanded.

The bounty hunter smirked at the order of hunting, but was going to be annoyed soon. The people she went on a hunt managed to escape, but at least she had fun chasing them. When she was finished chasing and completely tired, she still had blushes.

"Okay... that's the end of SRSW's turn..." Dokuro-chan told everyone. They cheered. "But there's still from the others!" she added. Many groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll think about you when you die. Anyways, it's Duskzilla's turn! Welcome to the world for possibly one chapter, Nazo!"

Nazo appeared. "... I hate you, Duskzilla."

"He loves you too... Now, Zilly asks the questions while you dare the characters. Right?"

He nodded.

"Dokuro-chan, read it!" Ranne gave the slip of paper to the killer angel.

"_Hai~_ Here I go. '_-Truths-  
Ike:Why do you like chicken so much?  
Shadow:Yo Shadster what up? Happy to be in Smash Bros?  
Snake:Your real name is David?  
-Dares-  
Meta Knight:Remove your mask  
Sonic and Shadow:Time for a rematch with Nazo  
Bowser:Turn Giga and get your revenge on Ganondoof for betraying you in SSE_

"So Ike, can you answer that?"

"Well," Ike began, "Chicken is tasty and juicy. It's also healthy, I think, and I just love the way it's so juicy! Did I mention it's very tasty? Oh wait, I forgot! Chickens are tasty and juicy. Did you know? Chickens are absolutely tasty and juicy-"

Dokuro smashed his head off.

"Thank you. That was getting annoying..."

"Wait, I thought he was sleeping with Mari allowing to do whatever she likes? In a random room?" Toon Link asked.

"The one Dokuro-chan killed was a clone. So, Shadow. How's life?" she asked, Shadow appearing from the portal in the cage.

"I thought you said it was for the Subspace Army!" Luigi whined.

"I changed my mind."

Shadow grunted. "Yeah, whatever. The sky is up, I know that joke... I'm happy alright. But not ENOUGH! WHY CAN'T I BE A FRICKIN SMASHER INSTEAD OF THAT BASTARD SONIC!"

"We don't know, Shadow. We don't..." Ranne replied. "Now, Snake." she paused.

"Yes! For the last time, my real name is David!"

"This if your first time admitting that."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"..." and without anymore arguments, they continued.

"My turn!" Nazo exclaimed. "Meta Knight, take off your mask!" his finger pointed to the knight.

"I participate in no such events." with this, Meta Knight disappeared.

Two minutes later, he was hanging by the back, held by Dokuro-chan.

"I found him!" she exclaimed, giggling like a mad killer angel. Wait, she is a mad killer angel.

"Meta!" Kirby exclaimed, worried.

"I tried my best, Kirby. I did. She's just too powerful."

Dokuro-chan quickly removed his mask, causing him to blush as everyone saw his Kirby-like face. "Look at this! Isn't he a cutie?"

The other people quickly agreed, with the evil villains chuckling at him.

"I want to hug him now!" the female angel exclaimed, literally hugging Meta Knight. At least he's not being choked to death.

"Okay... Sonic! Shadow! Fight me!" Nazo said, faking his voice like Meta Knight's and posing like the knight at the 'fight me' part.

"Sorry," Ranne interrupted, "but I don't let Assist Trophies fight as Smashers."

He groaned. "But at least I get to fight Sonic, right?"

"Sure."

"Bowser!" he pointed to the Koopa King. "Get revenge on Ganondorf for what he did to you during the SSE by turning into Giga Bowser!"

He immediately grinned, as Ganondorf just stared at Nazo with an 'eff you' look.

After turning into Giga Bowser, Ganondorf was made into a small plate of dish.

"You're done, so I'll see you fight Sonic later and see you leave." Ranne explained.

"Yep."

Ranne nodded. "Next, we have... Phillipse!" she shouted.

"Actually, it's Phil the Persona Guy." Toon Link said.

"Whatever. His 'Motoshina' wasn't PMed to me yet, so maybe next chapter. Dokuro-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Sure! '_I'll PM you Motoshina's info later, in the mean time..._  
_Truths that make people die!_  
_Link: How does ot feel to be marroed to a narcasostic, xenophelic fish lady?_  
_Marth: Why do you remond me of Mitsuhide Akachi (Note to Authoress, look up Mitsuhide's most recent render for the Samurai Warriors series, the two look creepilly alike.)_  
_Lucus: Do you like Kumatora-hime?_  
_Dares!_  
_Marth: Kiss one of the girls, your pick (I'm feeling nice, don't get used to it)_  
_Fox, Captian Falcon: Epic Rap Battles of History, Bruce Lee (played by Fox) vs. Clint Eastwood (Falcon)_  
_Peach: Would you be mad if Nobunaga Oda's SW3 incarnation invaded the Mushroom Kingdom?_  
_All I'll do for now..._'"

"ALright, Link! How does that feel?"

"IT FEELS PAINFUL!" the Hero of Time screamed with pain as he was beaten to death by Zelda.

"Uhh... Okay? That was nice. Marth!"

"I don't know. S'just a coincidence, maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe it was..." Ranne paused. "Now I'm starting to feel like I'm rushing here... Oh well. Lucas! Do you like Kumatora-hime?"

"U-Uhmm..." the blonde boy looked down and started turning pink, the others looking and awing at him.

"That's adorable!" Peach squealed.

"Little Lukey fell in love!" Zelda joined in, not caring about murdering Link anymore.

"Don't worry, Lucas. I'm sure she returns your feelings too... Heh-heh." Ranne giggled. "Now then... Marth, choose one girl to kiss. Between Samus, Peach, Zelda, or Nana."

"EWWW!" the pink Ice Climber shouted.

"Umm... I choose Samus."

"YOU SON OF A BI- Mmph!" Samus was cut-off when the prince kissed her. And to be honest, it wasn't too bad! Really! They let go and blushed. God, what's with all the blushings in this chapter?

"I should have brought my camera... Fox, Captain Falcon! Rap Battle; Fox as Bruce Lee and Falcon as Clint."

_**Fox:**_  
_I've got the baddest fists of fury that the world ever saw_  
_Defeat whole karate schools and motherf*ckers with claws_  
_How can you talk more sh*t, with my fist in yo jaw?_  
_Don't need words to serve ya, ima just say WAA-CHAA!_  
_Your movies, they bore us, they're slow as a tortoise_  
_I'm the king of nunchucks, I f*cked up Chuck Norris!_  
_I invented Jeet Kune Do, so taste my slipper shoe_  
_Here's my two-finger push up, Kung F U!_

_**Captain Falcon:**_  
_You scream like a girl and got moves like Jagger_  
_But I'll rip through your *ss faster than a pupu platter_  
_You're in the gym too much Ringo, perfecting kicks_  
_You should spend more time matching your voice up to your lips_  
_You don't belong in a fight, you belong in a sweatshop_  
_So go ahead, make my iPod_  
_Those little dances you do don't threaten me, Bruce_  
_F*ck you dude, I event squint better than you_

_**Fox:**_  
_I be the good and the bad, you must be the ugly_  
_I would mess up yo face, but your mama did it for me_  
_Don't tote yo pistol for a fistful of yo Million Dollar Babies_  
_You were cool in the 80's, maybe, but now you're just crazy_  
_A man who argues with people who aren't even there_  
_Is more fit to rap against this f*cking chair!_

_**Captain Falcon:**_  
_Do ya feel lucky, punk? That's what I'm askin'_  
_You can't be too tough, you got killed by an Aspirin_  
_And your one-inch punch? Same size as your pecker_  
_Leave the rappin' to me, stick to Chinese Checkers_  
_I'd beat you in round two but that'd be unbelievable_  
_No one in your family ever lives to see a sequel_

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS EFFING EPIC!" Link screamed.

Marth and Ike watched in joy, not realizing it has already ended.

"Okay, okay, that _was_ awesome. But now we have to continue." Ranne said. "Peach, answer it. 'Cause he already did it."

Peach fainted.

"YOU STUPID PRINCESS! SMASH HER TO BITS DOKURO!"

"_Hai~_" Dokuro-chan said happily, smashing down her Escaliborg onto Peach.

"Nice. Now... Next reviewer, xXTGWMNXx." Ranne announced.

"Okay... '_so you don't like cookies but do you like chocolate cake *gives ranne a chocolate cake*_  
_truths_  
_ranne:so you don't accept kisses but do you accept hugs if you do then have a hug right now from me to you *hugs ranne*_  
_link:is there another girl besides ruto that your hiding from zelda_  
_dares_  
_snake:the metal gears are back destroy them with the weapons i give you *gives snake a nut,barbie doll and a x-box 360* use them wisely_  
_captainfalcon:you so epic have 100 cookies *gives 100 cookies*_  
_ranne:bring ruto and if link said he was hiding another girl bring her too_  
_thats all for now bye ranne & others_  
_P.s. cfalcon is my favorite character in all three ssb games_' And that is all from him or her." Dokuro-chan finished.

"Huh, that's nice. Thanks for the cake!" she exclaimed, stuffing it into a bag that did not just appear behind her without any special effects. "And thanks for the hug! Anyways, Link... Are you cheating on Zelda with more girls?" the authoress suddenly asked him.

"Uhh... no?" he answered, Zelda glaring a death glare at him.

However, Ganondorf was holding a sign above his head, saying; _Midna, Saria, Malon, Nabooru, and every other girl you can remember._ The Hyrule princess saw this and got even more angry, so she basically started beating him to hell.

"That's a nice scene for kids. Next, comes the dares... Snake!" the authoress exclaimed, throwing the mentioned weapons to the said mercenary. Hours later, he came back as a bloody pulp. "What a good doggy you are, Snake... Yes you are. Okay, C Falcon! This reviewer gives you a hundred cookie!"

"YES! HOW'S THAT SAMUS! NOW YOU'LL DATE ME?" he asked. The bounty hunter shook her head, so he decided to taunt her, "SHOW ME YOUR BOOBS!"

A slap on his face. That's how he fainted.

Ranne sweat dropped as Kirby started inhaling in the cookies she gave the racer, but ignored it. "After that, I have to bring in all the girls Link was hiding."

She snapped her fingers, and they all appeared in the cage.

Zelda literally murdered Link, and Ranne had to keep her from killing the now-revived Link.

"Wait, I thought Saria, Ruto, Nabooru and Malon and girls like those are in love with Young Link?" Ness asked. The others ignored him as they watched the arguments between the Hyrule princess and the summoned girls.

"Okay, readers, let's ignore them and move on ahead. Our next reviewer is from ThanatosKitsune!"

The authoress gave the slip of paper to Dokuro-chan, causing the female angel to stop beating the crap out of Red with her club for fun. "Ahem. '_I dare Pit to play seven minutes in heaven with Viridi._' Oooh, Pitto-kun! Let's go!" Dokuro exclaimed as she created a closet out of nowhere.

Sighing, Pit went into the closet. Ranne summoned Viridi and kicked her back into the closet with him. "You are an awesome ViriPit fan." she told the darer through the sky and waited.

First Minute; They stayed still, blushing.

Second Minute; Pit was blushing even more, and Viridi was starting to open her true feelings to him. She was hugging him.

Third Minute; They looked into each other's eyes, talking about their feelings for each other.

Fourth Minute; They kissed twice.

Fifth Minute; The two began making out with their tongues, sweating heavily.

Sixth Minute; They were still making out.

Seventh Minute; The door of the closet opened as Pit began undressing Viridi's top body part.

"Uh... That's a nice body you have there?" Ike, the one who opened it, said and hoped he would not be killed. Too bad, he was.

Viridi left in a rush, _really really_ embarrassed while Pit pretended nothing happened.

"Now, from our last reviewer, Kelson!"

"_Hehe time to party Luigi: you are awesome why you go with mario if is getting the rewards; mario:why made you save peach; Metaknight: you are kirby father; ganondorf: why you dont fight with your sword; Sonic: who do you like in your world Dares Metaknight: play kirby super star the revenge of metaknight and made every one what when you fight metaknight and after defeat you for the everybody to see your secret that only you and kirby know; Wolf: go spend a night at the water temple warning in there will be the majora mask tails doll and king boo in there lets see who is really scared; zelda: link doesnt want to marry ruto by think that you have the play the mario and zelda cd-i game (insert evil laugh); all swordsmen: who have to find the others smasher that can use sword to one is evil one is a women one is pink and the other have spike and they will never say that he is te other ;Lucario: fight mewtwo and pretend you are goku and he is freeza; Sonic: you and falco a over 9000 joke if lucario use aurastorm and you can have this plate of cookie only you falco lucario and luigi can eat if somebody else eat they have to watch all twilight movie and eat super spice at the same time or fight chuck norris 10 Enjoy(insert evil laugther)_' What did I just read?" Dokuro-chan, dazed by the review, asked herself.

"That is some terrible grammar. I'm not accepting it for this chapter; maybe next time, when he can allow me to understand." Ranne told everyone.

"YAAAAAY!" many cheered, knowing that now it is over.

"There's still a next chapter though."

Well, _that_ ruined the mood.

* * *

_(Extra Stories)_

**#005: Mari is Alone w/Ike**  
_(A scene from one of SRSW's dare.)_

"What... What should I do?" Mari asked herself, locked in a room that Ranne had thrown her and an asleep Ike in. She was dared to give Ike a bucket of chickens, which unknowingly was filled with sleeping powder.

While he was asleep, Ranne and her owner SRSW said that she was allowed to do _anything she wanted to Ike._

Nervousness taking over her, she glared at his face.

_... He looks so, what should I say, adorable when asleep!_

After a moment's silence, she leaned in closer to his face _really_ slowly.

She kissed him... and everything turned black for her.

**#006: The Worse Fight Ever, Sonic Versus Nazo!  
**_(Requested by Duskzilla.)_

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

Sonic ran really fast to Nazo and kicked him up.

With pain and anger, he stretched his feet up and kicked down to the ground of the Final Destination, creating a large crater. The blue hedgehog ran behind him again, about to kick him, so he turned around and kicked the speedy hero on the face.

He was knocked down into the unlimited area under the Final Destination stage.

"GAME!"

"What?" Nazo began complaining as he was being transported back. "But- that was such a horrible fight! I DEMAND REMATCH!"

No one listened to him. Everything white surrounded him as he was almost being fully transported back to the mansion.

"A REMATCH I DEMAND!"

* * *

Well, this chapter has ended, so yeah. Again, please remember that I will only accept truths and dares given to my forum now. Label them with 'For Chapter #' too, 'kay? Thanks!

Please read and review!

**Here are the characteres that you can ask a question or dare, so you guys can remember characters that you really want to torture;**

_**Smashers: **Mario, Doctor Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, __Link, Young Link, Zelda/Sheik, Ganondorf, Toon Link, __Samus, Pit, Popo, Nana, ROB, __Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Olimar, Steve the Red Pikmin, Bob the Yellow Pikmin, Joe the Blue Pikmin, Fox, Falco, Wolf, C. Falcon, __Pichu, Pikachu, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Mewtwo, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Marth, Ike, Roy, Ness, Lucas, __Mister G&W, David/Snake, Sonic_

_**Bosses: **Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, Porky Minch, Galleom, Ridley/Meta, Duon, Tabuu_

_**Enemies:** Primids, Big Primids, Metal Primids, Fire Primids, Glires, Glices, Glunders, Poppants, Bytans, Roaders, Bombeds, Greaps, Bucculuses, Towtows, Floows, Auroroses, Buckots, Jyks, Gamygas, Feyeshes, Trowlons, Roturrets, Spaaks, Puppits, Shaydases, Mites, Shellpods, Nagagogs, Cymuls, Tickens, Armights, Borborases, Autolances, Armanks, ROB Sentries, ROB Launchers, ROB Blasters, Mizzos  
_

_**Trophy Assist:** Andross, Barbara, Devil, Dr. Wright, Excitebikes, Gray Fox, Hammer Bro, Helirin, Infantry & Tanks, Isaac, Jeff, Jill, Kat & Ana, Knuckle Joe, Lakitu/Spinies, Little Mac, Lyn, Metroid, Mr. Resetti, Nintendog, Ray MK III, Samurai Goroh, Saki, Shadow, Starfi, Tingle, Waluigi_

_**Pokemon:** Articuno, Beedrill, Bellossom, Bonsly, Celebi, Chansey, Chikorita, Clefairy, Cyndaquil, Deoxys, Ditto, Electrode, Entei, Gardevoir, Goldeen, Groudon, Gulpin, Hitmonlee, Ho-oh, Jirachi, Koffing, Kyogre, Latias, Latios, Lugia, Manaphy, Marill, Meowth, Metagross, Mew, Moltres, Munchlax, Onix, Porygon2, Piplup, Raikou, Scizor, Snorlax, Starmie, Staryu, Suicune, Togepi, Torchi, Unown, Weavile, Weezing, Wobbuffet, Zapdos  
_

_**OCs:** Mari (SRSW)  
_

Yes, you can choose to ask anyone a question or dare anyone from this list. Remember, 5 truths and 5 dares each.

_Onegai dakara~_


	4. le Troisième Match

**1) You are allowed to submit 5 Truths and 5 Dares for each chapter. Total ToDs is 10. The limit to the amount of people submitting Truths and Dares per chapter is 10.**

**2) I do not accept Truths and/or Dares through Private Messaging (PM). Please post whatever you want to at my forum, le Registered Forum. You can find the link on my profile.**

**4) There will be one character of everything; you can dare a Smasher, a Boss, a Melee Smasher, a Hand Guy (MH and CH), an enemy (Primids, Greaps, etc.), a Trophy Assist, whatever.**

**5) Truths or Dares that involves yaoism will not be accepted. For example, dare that forces two guys to make out will be banned. I do accept yurism, though.**

**6) OCs are allowed too, but only as participants that can be asked a truth or forced a dare upon. I cannot ensure their safeties.**

**7) Mature truth and dares are allowed too.**

From now on, truths and dares sent by reviews won't be accepted... Got that, guys? (And girls?) And though I said to send your Truths and Dares at my forum, I will not respond to their comments; only the reviews. I'm already happy enough they listened to me.

-:-:-:-

**xXTGWMNXx:** Technically, only half percent (50%) of all your dares (two, to be specific) were even related to the term 'romantic' at all. But I'll still take them... and damn, though I hate Wario, poor guy.

**Duskzilla:** Well, according to the Sonic Wikia, Nazo was shown in one of the early trailers but didn't make any appearance at all. So if that really happened, about how he didn't make any appearances, it still wouldn't matter; Nazo belongs to SEGA. Sorry... But I can accept yourself, though. Be happy, Nazo!

**zeldagamer123:** Though I didn't mean to do that, it's actually hilarious to me... And thanks for reading my new rules, unlike some few others... (at least SRSW read them!)

**Phil The Persona Guy:** Why does your name sound like Bill Nye the Science Guy? Even matches the theme... Anyways, man you're evil. Though next time post your ToDs on my forums.

**Vykktor:** I know, right? They're awesome!

**Evil Riggs:** Well, at least you posted them all at the forum too.

**tehponycorn:** Next time post it at my forum.

**tehdefenestrator101:** Thanks for the cake! Next time post at my forum.

-:-:-:-

Well, sorry for not updating sooner. I was kinda busy. Anyways ince I've got addicted to the Tales series (especially their pairings), I've decided to have this the last chapter to feature Dokuro-chan in it. Please read and review! I do not own anything, they all belong to Nintendo. Sonic belongs to SEGA, Snake belongs to Konami and Dokuro-chan belongs to MediaWorks.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**le Troisième Match

**(TRUTHS AND DARES TO BE POSTED AT MY FORUM)**

* * *

_(Truth or Dare Game Session 1)_

"Welcome back everybody!" Ranne exclaimed. Notice how both her and Dokuro-chan is in an empty large metallic room? Well, it seems like it's a new style of the ToD. "Sorry I was late, my school days are kinda making me quite busy... Anyways, I have updated my ToD system! From now on, every time a dare or truth is read out aloud, the targeted character will be summoned to this room and the rest you know it."

"And today's my last day here!" Dokuro-chan exclaimed. "I'm quite busy over at my world now, so I won't be able to come here too often, 'kay?" she said, winking.

Ranne smiled sadly. "Well, at least we all enjoyed having you here, right?"

Dokuro-chan nodded.

"Now, I shall begin by daring one person..." Ranne paused, thinking of someone to dare. An idea suddenly popped in her mind. "Tabuu!" she yelled.

Tabuu, who was currently taking a shower in Hell, (while wearing a halo; since he was so evil, he managed to take over Hell) suddenly warped into the room. Silence ensued.

"... Uhmm, was I sleep-walking into another dimension again?" the SubSpace Lord asked himself loudly.

"KYAAAAAH!" the bludgeoning angel screamed in embarrassment, Ranne just looking away and blushing. After a long moment of beating Tabuu up with her Escaliborg bat, she apologized as though she saw someone else do the act instead of her herself.

"Anyways, Tabuu... I dare you to sing the Death Note Abridged song; 'Not Gay (They Just Wrote Me In That Way)'." the authoress said, causing the SubSpace Lord's jaw to drop to the ground.

" $!# no!" Tabuu spat.

Both Ranne and Dokuro-chan stared at each other, and smirked...

_45 Seconds Later..._

"Go for it, Tabuu!" Ranne cheered while secretly holding a camera, recording the whole thing.

Dokruo stood on guard at one side of the room, making sure Tabuu doesn't escape.

As a helper singer, the authoress summoned the same Primid from the previous chapter, _with_ the translating device.

_**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ{Hey, Link! Listen!}****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**  
I skipped the song since posting song lyrics is against the rules, (I think)._

Ranne and Dokuro-chan both bursted out into laughters hysterically, Tabuu turning red with embarrassment and anger. The Primid from the previous chapter (who we shall call PFTPC) got bored and took the chance to escape. HE $!#ing succeeded! Wow... just, wow.

"DAMN YOU ALL! I AM NEVER COMING BACK HERE AGAIN!" Tabuu screamed and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The two girls just giggled and started calming down.

"Okay, I'll start with the truths and dares from the forums..." Ranne started.

Dokuro-chan read the screen of the computer that somehow appeared from nowhere and smiled. "First up is Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf!" she exclaimed.

**_Truths  
_**_Wario: ... Has anyone told you to go die in a ditch? If not, then I just did. :3  
__Ganondorf: ... Why were you such an annoying boss fight in the LoZ games?!  
__Pit: ... You enjoyed the closet didn't you? I BET YOU DID!_

**_Dares  
_**_Snake: You seem smart. Pick one person. Got it? Now, take these bombs. They're about to blow and you and that person need to defuse them in... two minutes. One minute 55 seconds. One minute 46 seconds...  
__Samus: ... Here, have a brand new blaster. It shoots powerful shots at rapid fire. But, ah, don't use it too much in brawls. You don't want to be unfairly banned from tournaments like Meta Knight or Pikachu. (Yeah, Pikachu was banned. He's "spammable" when it comes to attacks.)  
__Pikachu: Want to take one person with you and get you back in the wi-fi tournaments?_

With a snap of finger, Wario suddenly appeared.

"... Has anyone told you to go die in a ditch?" the authoress asked him.

"What? Of course not! Who dares insult me?" the ugly, smelly, fat, lardy, ugly plumber said... wait, I said ugly twice. Oh well.

"If not, then SRSW just did. :3" Dokuro-chan added in.

Before Wario could complain, Ranne snapped her fingers and in his place was nothing. The two laughed, and then decided to call in the next person.

"Huh? Where am I?" Ganondorf asked.

"Why were you such an annoying boss fight in the LoZ games?" Dokuro-chan asked... yes, she has played LoZ games. At least, that's what is known in this fic of mine. Heh-heh.

Said evil warlock let out a grunt. "Oh, just shut your mouth. I'm not annoying; I'm an awesome boss!"

"Yeah... an awesome pig boss!" the angel replied, causing some more laughter. Then they started imitating pig noises; "_Oink oink~ Oink oink~_"

Ganondorf, who was about to retort, disappeared immediately.

"Okay, that was quite nice... Next up!" Ranne exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

"... Huh?" Pit murmured, finding himself in the room. "Oh, now I get it. It's a new ToD system, isn't it?"

"Yup! " the authoress replied.

"Hey, Pit-kun!" Dokuro-chan began, "You did enjoy the closet dare with Viridi from the last chapter, didn't you?" Pit's face flushed. "ADMIT IT!"

"N-No! Of course not!"

Ranne gasped. "Oh my goddess! You had _it_ with Palutena, then made out with Viridi, and enjoyed both!" she exclaimed. "You're cheating on both goddesses!"

"SHUT UP!" Pit shouted. He eventually raged through the room, trying to catch and 'kill' the two... only to end up being beaten up with the innocent angel's Escaliborg. The two decided not to revive him, so the room kinda smelled a bit bad... eww.

"Ugh, why does this room smell?" Snake asked.

"It's definitely not because of the dead body of Pit who definitely did not try to kill us so we definitely did not had to kill him and we definitely did not decide to not revive him." the Jigglypuff-like author quickly yelled in excuse. Yeah, she sucked that much at lying.

"... Riiight." Snake muttered. But then he saw Dokuro-chan's glare, so he decided to 'believe' her excuse.

"Snake! I dare you to pick one person, take these bombs that are about to blow and have your selected person defuse them in two minutes." Ranne declared.

He grinned. "I have the perfect idea..."

_1 Minute 46 Seconds Later..._

"Poor Captain Falcon..." all three muttered, then laughed. After Snake disappeared, Samus arrived.

Dokuro-chan told he bounty hunter to do as she was told, and... try and guess how many brawls she won. (No, don't.)

And as for Pikachu? He took Lucario. Dang.

"Alright, next up is... zeldagamer123!" the angel exclaimed.

_**Truths**  
0-Suit Samus: Pole dance for the boy charecters. AND they can FILM! (Evil laugh)  
_

"Why am I here _again?_" Samus asked coldly as she was brought to the room yet again. Only that this time she was in her Zero Suit.

Ranne smiled. "To do another dare! Do a pole dance for all boy characters, and let them film!" she said.

"NO!" Samus protested. Dokuro-chan lifted her club. "... Fine, damn it."

After all boys were summoned, the bounty hunter began her pole dance. 15% of the male-filled crowd nose bled.

Then 25% of the male-filled crowd nose bled.

Then 50%.

75%.

100%! It's hard to believe the room hasn't been flooded up to half yet, considering there was no escapes in the room. (No doors or windows for all the blood to flow out).

"I HATE THIS TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!" Samus finally screamed as she lost her mind. She broke apart a metallic wall of the room and ran away.

Into nothing. The male characters all followed her.

"Okay, next up is... Evil Riggs!"

(Don't worry, Evil Riggs. I forgive you, as you at the very least re-posted it on my forum.)

_**Truths  
**__Meta Knight: Why do you wear a mask? Did an overenthusiastic mother blow off part of your face?  
__Zelda: Cabernet or merlot?  
__Roy: Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?  
__Luigi: Admit it. You prefer late-period Kurosawa to his more popular works! ADMIT IT, YOU SWINE.  
__Jigglypuff: Where are the bodies?_

**_Dares  
_**_Ganondorf: Obtain for me great quantities the three royal spices of the Hind. You shall need a good ship and stout crew; here are the doubloons necessary for finance. Go while the wind is at your back!  
__Link: You are now Ganondorf's cabin-boy, and rum shall be your best friend.__  
Fox: Immerse yourself in the Britpop scene of the early 1990s. Report back with requisite scars/piercings.  
__Captain Falcon: Take this envelope. Drive far from the city. Do not look back. When you come to a place where you have not seen anyone for some minutes, stop and disembark. Walk until you see the stump that feels eerily familiar. Only then may you open the envelope. You will know what to do.  
__Wario: A wizard has turned you into a whale. Is this awesome? y/n_

"No, an overenthusiastic mother _did not_ blow off part of my face." Meta Knight said. "I only wish for people not to see my true face."

"Merlot, thank you..." Zelda answered.

"Umm... I definitely did not come to steal anything?" Roy thought of an excuse.

"Not sure who Kurosawa is..." Luigi replied, as clueless as usual. At least he's much better than Mario.

"What bodies?" Jigglypuff asked. Then she gasped. "How dare you accuse me of murdering! (I think she definitely got the wrong idea...) Wait 'till I tell Kirby about this!" she scolded.

"Next is the dares... Ganondorf!" Dokuro-chan and Ranne both called. They gave him blablabla and had him start his 'trip'. The evil warlock came back two months later.

And as for Link? He spent his whole life on rum... man, that guy is definitely an idiot.

Captain Falcon never knew what was inside the envelope... okay, he did, but the readers won't. He-heh.

What about Wario? "WHAAAA... WHAAAA..." he moaned as a whale... or whatever noise whales can make. Seriously, no one can understand him, so let's just take his moans as... a 'yes'. Whoo!

Everyone laughed (besides Meta Knight) and then left. But they will be called on sooner, right?

"Okay, so... let's get the next set of ToDs." Ranne said.

The angel nodded, smiling. "It's from xXTGWMNXx."

_**Dares  
**Samus: Marry._  
_Wario: Get kicked in the nuts by every Smasher, Mellee character, Assist Trophy, Boss and Enemy._

"Marry?" Samus asked, shocked. She looked to the male Smashers... they were waiting eagerly for the results. Hoping it would be them... That perverted Mario and Link! They already have girlfriends! (At least the kid Smashers and Kirby weren't hoping it was them!) She grabbed her blaster and shot all of the other male Smashers, killing them. "I don't have anyone I can marry."

"Umm... okay? Well, that's one way out of a dare. Heh-heh." Ranne giggled.

"Revive! _Pipiru pirupiru pipiru pi~_" Dokuro-chan sang, and everyone was revived.

Next up... Let's skip that scene. S'too long. But let's just say that Wario was injured for such a long time.

"Next!" the bludgeoning angel exclaimed happily.

"..." Ranne remained silent, looking at Duskzilla's comment. "... Well actually, I don't know. By owning Nazo, it means that you _created_ him from non-existance... but I think SEGA was the one who created Nazo. So I'll skip yours... but now _you're_ truth-or-dare-able, Duskzilla!" she said, laughing a bit maniacally. Then she calmed down. "Okay, after that we have Phil The Persona Guy! (I thank zeldagamer123; and the answer to your question is because it's fun unleashing inner pervertedness!)" Ranne exclaimed.

* * *

******Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ{Hey, Link! Listen!}****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

* * *

_(Truth or Dare Game Session 2)_

"Okay, we're back from the break!" Dokuro-chan waved. We come back with the list of dares from Phil The Persona Guy.

"BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!" Crazy Hand suddenly shouted, appearing out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Ranne exclaimed in surprise. "Where did you come from?"

"NOWHERE! MWAHAHAHAHA-" Crazy Hand couldn't finish as he was murdered mercilessly by Dokuro-chan, who thought it was a demon hand coming to kill her. Ranne quickly teleported the body away to someone else's room, and pretended that nothing happened.

"Anyways..."

**_Truths_**  
_All: Can you hear me now?_  
_All: How about now?_  
_Yoshi: Are you a Namekian?_

**_Dares_**  
_Link: Fight Marth in an epic battle to death with Marth_  
_Crazy Hand: TAKE YOUR MEDICATION!_  
_R.O.B: Kill a cupple thousand generic humans. _  
_Luigi: Assume the throne of Soveit Russia (I'm not crazy!)_

"Apparently not, 'cause they're not here yet." Ranne said. Then she summoned all the Smashers.

"Yeah, now we can here you... whoever you are." they all said. Even Tabuu.

"NO! I AM NOT A YOSHING NAMEKIAN! I'M NOT EVEN SIMILAR TO PICCOLO BESIDES BEING GREEN!" the dinosaur furiously yelled.

And for the dares... Link versus Marth will appear in the extra stories.

"IDONTWANTTOTAKETHEMEDICATION HELPSOMEONEHELPCALLTHEPOLICE DOCTOROREVENTHEPHARMACY SOMEONEPLEASEHELPME NOOOEEEZ!" Crazy Hand screamed in agony as he was being dragged away, just to take some medication. Yup, he was _that_ desperate.

ROB killed them all, and managed to escape the polices trying to arrest him. He had to create a device to erase their memories, and succeeded. Lucky beach.

Luigi? He's damn lucky alright. "And I'm so happy for Luigi!" Ranne exclaimed as she squealed to herself happily.

"Next up, Ranne, we have... a request from Vykktor for those teddy bear guns! Let's give him one!" the innocent angel exclaimed.

"Sure!" Ranne said, giving the Slow-Motion Teddy Bear Gun to the reviewer. "Alright, after this we have tehponycorn!"

**_Truths: _**  
_Pit: Do you like Palutena, or Viridi more? (and bring them in so he can confess to their faces!)_  
_Peach: Do you like Mario, or Bowser more? (be true!)_

**_Dares:_**  
_Sonic: I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Amy Rose!_  
_Marth I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with the female of your choosing_  
_Bowser and Wario: I dare you to fight Wario-man vs. Giga Bowser_

"Umm... well..." he paused. Both goddesses were looking at him angrily.

"Hey," Dokuro-chan interrupted, "why not have a threesome?"

Their jaws dropped, the innocent angel having given a dirty idea. But then they thought about it. _Sure_, they agreed. How stupid can these three be? Apparently a lot, when they are in a fanfiction of someone who likes to mess with characters' minds. Haha!

"Mario, of course. Bowser is a big bad meanie!" Peach wailed like a baby. Then she cried. "WAAAAH! WHERE IS MOMMA MARIO!"

Now it's 7 Min. in Heaven for Sonic and Marth. They'll be in the extra stories. So is the Wario-Man VS Giga Bowser.

"Next is our last one, named tehdefenestrator101." Ranne began. "Thanks for the cake!"

_**Truths:**  
Pokemon Trainer: Why don't you talk? Why are you so Silent?  
Crazy Hand: Why U so CrayCray?!  
David/Snake: Why is your name David?  
Doctor Mario: Are you actually a Doctor?  
Young Link: What's your opinion on Toon Link?_

_**Dares:**  
MR.G&W: Play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Nana. IN YOUR FINAL SMASH OCTOPUS FORM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Doctor Mario: I dare you to perform heart surgery on Link so he can get more life!  
All Assist Trophies: I dare all the Assist Trophies to fight all the Smashers!  
Link: Confess your feelings to Zelda and tell her that no-other girls matter.  
Starfy: I dare you to battle Staryu in an epic battle of the stars!_

Red held up a sign. _'I do talk, when I switch me Pokemons or tell them to attack or my Final Smash. Ha!'_

"I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M INSANE!" Crazy Hand screamed loudly.

"How would I know, Konami gave me that name." Snake answered.

"Yes, I am. Why? Do you DOUBT MY SKILLS AS A DOKUTAH! HOW DARE YOU! BWAAAAAAAH!"

"He's a good cartoon friend, and very playful too!"

Okay, now we have the dares. Mister Game and Watch's dare will be in the extra stories.

After Doctor Mario did the dare, Link received the ability to get more lifes (at his world) when he touches a green mushroom, whether it be a 1-Up Mushroom or just an ordinary green-colored mushroom. Heck, if the mushroom was painted green, it even worked! However, he was cursed to die in Mario's way; touch an enemy and die. Heh-heh.

Assist Trophies' dare will be in the extra stories.

And Link? "Uh... Zelda, I'm totally in love with you. No other girls matter."

Zelda blushed.

"But... isn't that what you said to me when you tried to show me your world, before I rejected you?" Dokuro-chan asked. "And then you said that exact same thing to Midna when she popped out of nowhere, then that girl you called Malon or Melon, and that weird water creature that you called Princess Ruto... then Sarah or whatever."

"LLIIIIINNKK!" Zelda screamed in anger.

Starfy will do it in the extra episode... I mean, extra _stories_.

"Okay... I guess it's the end now." Ranne sighed sadly. "That means you'll have to leave now, Dokuro-chan."

"Heh-heh! It was nice being here!" the angel replied cheerfully. "This ToD show was fun, and I hope it continues on forever!"

"Yes, of course." the authoress said. The two shook hands and left each other.

* * *

_(Extra Stories)_

**#007: Link and Marth! Fight to the Death! (Not Really)**  
_(A part of Phil the Persona Guy's dare)_

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" Crazy Hand shouted into the mic- wait, wasn't he already killed by Dokuro-chan? Oh well. Link rushed towards Marth and started slashing the prince. The blue-haired definitely-not-a-princess prince grunted and started slashing back too.**  
**

"Guys," Zelda shouted, "Stop spamming your slashes!"

"Whatever." the two replied. Then they started using their Smash and Combo moves, changing randomly at random times.

They eventually forfeited the match at the same time, then complained that they were joking and that the other one lost.

Hooray for shortening stories!

"STOP SHORTENING!" Zelda screamed.

Aww, man. Anyways, Marth side-attached Link and slashed him down. The green warrior fell down the stage. Marth cheered for himself while the others also clapped, when suddenly-

"FIGHT DA POWER!" a song played through the background, and Link (along with other millions clones of Link that randomly appeared) jumped up from nowhere back to the battlefield.

"F*UUUUUCK!" Marth screamed.

**#008: 7 Minutes in Heaven w/Amy Rose!**  
_(A part of tehponycorn's dare)_

"Oh, Sonic... this is so romantic!" Amy exclaimed, hugging Sonic so tight he couldn't breathe.

_SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M STUCK WITH A MURDERER! GAAAAAH!_ Sonic tried to use telepathy, but there was no use. No one wanted to help him, not that they could hear him. Except Ness and Lucas, but they thought it would be more hilarious this way. _NESS! LUCAS! READ MY F*CKING MIND AND TELL EVERYONE TO HELP ME! AAAAAAH!_

Sonic literally melted into nothing.

"I... I murdered Sonic!" Amy exclaimed and screamed in horror.

She fainted.

**#009: 7 Minutes in Heaven w/Someone...**  
_(A part of tehponycorn's dare)_

"I choose Samus!" Marth exclaimed. The bounty hunter punched him into the closet, locked the closet and put a blaster in front of Marth's face to make sure he wouldn't try anything funny.

He later came back out, traumatized, saying that females are dangerous.

That is true indeed!

Hey wait a second! I'm a female too! STUPID FRICKIN' MARTH!

**#010: WWW? Wario-Man or Giga Bowser?**  
_(A part of tehponycorn's dare; WWW means Who Will Win)_

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

Giga Bowsre grabbed Wario man and swallowed him. Easy win!

... Wait, something's happening... Oh God! Sick!

Wario caused Giga Bowser to fart so loud and explosively. And Wario emerged from the Koopa King's butt! "MWAHAHA! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT WARIO!"

Sick.

The two began fighting again.

Well, not really 'fighting'. Wario's just escaping, Bowser's chasing.

"BOO!" Sonic 'boo'-ed and threw a Bomb-Omb inside the match.

Wario lost immediately.

"YAY!" everyone cheered.

Sucks to be Wario.

**#011: 7 Minutes in Heaven w/ Mister Game and Watch!**  
_(A part of tehdefenestrator101's dare)_

Meh, don't bother reading this one. All you can hear is the screams of the girls trying to break open the closet.

**#012: AT VS Smashers! Good Luck!**  
_(A part of tehdefenestrator101's dare)_

The battle begins. Andross seems like he is preparing something, so he remains in the background and no one could attack him.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT DA POWAH!" Captain Falcon exclaimed, punching some ATs.

As the battle was starting to get intense, Andross released a super-charged platform that wiped out everyone.

In the end, Andross (an AT) won. But everyone was still pissed off at him, though. Heh.

**#013:**** Starfy VS Staryu!**  
_(A part of tehdefenestrator101's dare)_

"Who are you?" Starfy asked the weird mysterious ninja in front of him.

"I am Mizuki sensei from Naruto, and I am here to kill you with my Metal Staryu!" the ninja exclaimed, literally throwing a METAL STARYU at Starfy.

Blood splattered everywhere, and you wouldn't want to hear or read the rest.

* * *

Done, I guess. I could have done the Extra Stories better, but I was feeling kinda lazy and running out of good ideas.

Please read and review!

**Here are the characteres that you can ask a question or dare, so you guys can remember characters that you really want to torture;**

_**Smashers: **Mario, Doctor Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, __Link, Young Link, Zelda/Sheik, Ganondorf, Toon Link, __Samus, Pit, Popo, Nana, ROB, __Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Olimar, Steve the Red Pikmin, Bob the Yellow Pikmin, Joe the Blue Pikmin, Fox, Falco, Wolf, C. Falcon, __Pichu, Pikachu, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Mewtwo, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Marth, Ike, Roy, Ness, Lucas, __Mister G&W, David/Snake, Sonic_

_**Bosses: **Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, Porky Minch, Galleom, Ridley/Meta, Duon, Tabuu_

_**Enemies:** Primids, Big Primids, Metal Primids, Fire Primids, Glires, Glices, Glunders, Poppants, Bytans, Roaders, Bombeds, Greaps, Bucculuses, Towtows, Floows, Auroroses, Buckots, Jyks, Gamygas, Feyeshes, Trowlons, Roturrets, Spaaks, Puppits, Shaydases, Mites, Shellpods, Nagagogs, Cymuls, Tickens, Armights, Borborases, Autolances, Armanks, ROB Sentries, ROB Launchers, ROB Blasters, Mizzos  
_

_**Trophy Assist:** Andross, Barbara, Devil, Dr. Wright, Excitebikes, Gray Fox, Hammer Bro, Helirin, Infantry & Tanks, Isaac, Jeff, Jill, Kat & Ana, Knuckle Joe, Lakitu/Spinies, Little Mac, Lyn, Metroid, Mr. Resetti, Nintendog, Ray MK III, Samurai Goroh, Saki, Shadow, Starfi, Tingle, Waluigi_

_**Pokemon:** Articuno, Beedrill, Bellossom, Bonsly, Celebi, Chansey, Chikorita, Clefairy, Cyndaquil, Deoxys, Ditto, Electrode, Entei, Gardevoir, Goldeen, Groudon, Gulpin, Hitmonlee, Ho-oh, Jirachi, Koffing, Kyogre, Latias, Latios, Lugia, Manaphy, Marill, Meowth, Metagross, Mew, Moltres, Munchlax, Onix, Porygon2, Piplup, Raikou, Scizor, Snorlax, Starmie, Staryu, Suicune, Togepi, Torchi, Unown, Weavile, Weezing, Wobbuffet, Zapdos  
_

_**OCs:** Mari (SRSW), Duskzilla (Duskzilla),  
_

Yes, you can choose to ask anyone a question or dare anyone from this list. Remember, 5 truths and 5 dares each.

Ending note... AsbelXCheriaFTW! (And also PascalXHubert! XD)


End file.
